Problem: 14 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 42 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $14 + 42$ cars. $14 + 42 = 56$ cars.